Facades
by iluvedward4ever
Summary: As Clary grows older and learns to fight like a true Shadow Hunter, her relationship with Jace grows stronger. But what happens when a new Shadow Hunter arrives? Might be M for later! Romance/Fluff/Humor/Action
1. Bait

**AN,**

**Hi guys! I know I've been coming out with a lot of stories lately but I am utterly in love with these wonderful books my Cassandra Clare. So here is my disclaimer which I am ONLY putting in this chapter because honestly, I'll probably forget to put it in all the others so here it goes, this is for all my future chapters, by the way;**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY(unless I made them up), I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT(well besides the one for this specific fanfic)AND I DO NOT OWN THE BOOKS *sniff**wipestears***

**There we go! This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic so be easy please!! I know The Mortal Instruments series is in third person but bear with me, I'm terrible at writing in third person.**

My eyes locked onto my prey. Blond haired, golden eyed. My fist came out quickly, lashing out into his chest. He easily caught it and turned my body around, slamming me against the mat. I twisted his arm around till he was forced to let go, I used that and flipped backwards, away from the man. A dangerous smirk played on his lips. In a second, I felt my body collide with the mat again, and before I could register what exactly was going on, I was once again in the air. I realized that quickly and turned my body so my feet were now against the wall. I didn't hesitate a second, allowing my feet to push of the wall. I turned in a 360 degress circle and landed a flying kick at this middle of his shirt. He fell back with an _'uff'. _I grinned in triumph and waited for my prey to get back up. In a blur, the man was behind me and holding me by the neck. I put my hands backwards onto his shoulders and flipped behind him. The man was quicker though, his arms were wrapped around my waist and I was thrown into the wall. I grunted,

"You know...you could be a bit more gentle." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"This isn't Chinese acrobats." Jace said with a smirk.

"I was just trying to get away from your death grip."

"You could have elbowed me in the gut, then turned and knee me into the jaw."

"Well sorry I didn't think of that, Mr. Know-It-All."

Jace grinned, "Any time, student."

My nose scrunched up, just like it did when I was angry, and I leaped onto Jace. Knocking him to the ground, "Not so smart now, are ya?"

Jace smiled innocently, he gently placed his hands on my shoulders, then in a second his grip tightened, and he flipped us. I was now laying underneath him, his knee's on both side of me.

"What did you say?" he mocked, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and just when I was going to bring his head down to kiss me, he was ripped off of me, being held up in the air.

"This is training _for _fighting. Not...anything else.." Simon said. Jace growled,

"Put me down, leech. Before I shove a stake through your chest."

"Simon!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and wrapping my arms around his neck. Simon dropped Jace to the ground and hugged me back, "Where were you?!"

"I had to go down to Vermont to take care of some business."

I nodded, letting go of Simon, "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I came here first."

"You left without telling anyone! Not even Isa-" Just then, Isabelle walked through the door,

"I thought I heard--oh. It's you." Isabelle said flatly then turned on her heel and left the room.

"You should go take care of her. She was really worried."

Simon sighed and nodded, giving me another hug, he left the room. When I turned to Jace, he was glaring angrily at the spot Simon just walked through, "That bloodsucker really pisses me off." he grumbled.

"Be nice!" I scolded. Jace looked at me,

"Maybe I don't want to be nice."

I crouched down, "Not even to me?" Jace scooted closer, knocking me on my back. He hovered above me, lowering his head so his lips were at my ear,

"You're an exception." he whispered, his minty breath tickling my neck. Chills spread through my body, goose bumps rising on my arms. I lifted Jace's head and crushed my lips with his, not being able to resist any longer.

"Are my lips that irresistible?" he mumbled.

"You have _no _idea."

I took that as a chance to open my mouth, allowing his tongue in. Just as I was going to deepen the kiss even more, my stomach rumbled, just like it had been doing all day. I groaned, trying to ignore it, but Jace chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go get you some food." he said and led me to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat, your highness?" Jace asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes,

"Tacos?" I asked, Jace grinned,

"You're wish is my command."

I laughed, "Oh shut up."

I started slicing the onions, then the tomatoes, Jace was cooking the meat, "If Isabelle was here, we would have to wear gas masks."

I laughed but it was quickly cut off by Isabelle, she pointed her manicured finger at Jace, "I heard that!"

"Damn." he sighed sarcastically, "I thought you were to preoccupied with the Mosquito."

Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed, "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one, your shirt is backwards. Two, your make-ups messed up. Three, your hair's screwed up." Jace paused, "Shall I go on?"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "Don't act innocent here! I've seen the bruises you've left on our once innocent Clary."

My cheeks immediately reddened, "T-Those are from training!"

Isabelle smirked, "Excuses, excuses." she said, walking away with a wave of her hand.

Jace was turned, smiling at me. The ground beef in the tortilla shells already, "Why are you all red?" he asked smiling, "I'm not _that _embarrassing."

"That?"

Jace sighed, "You're right. I'm not embarrassing at all!" I laughed, bringing the chopped tomatoes and onions to the counter.

"Oh of course not!"

Jace opened his mouth to speak but Alec came running in, "You guys aren't dressed yet?"

My eyebrows furrowed, my mouth full of taco, "What do you mean?" I managed to get out.

"We're going hunting tonight...?"

"Oh...right right!" I said, when I looked at Jace, he was working his way on to his fifth taco. My eyes widened,

"By the Angel, Jace!"

He turned to me, his eyes confused, "What?"

"Have you been _that_ hungry?"

Jace nodded then turned to Alec, "When are we leaving?"

"15 minutes. If you guys aren't ready, we're leaving without you." he said and walked away.

"Oh _Clary!_" I heard Isabelle say in a sing-song voice. I looked at Jace with worried eyes,

"I'm not here." I whispered, then got out of my seat and ran for my bedroom. To my surprise, Simon was standing outside my bedroom door, wearing his _'Pro-Gamer'_ shirt. I sighed in relief,

"Oh thank the Angel! Isabelle's after me for the Pandemonium and she's going to f--wait! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Simon slung me over his shoulder and carried me to Isabelle's room,

"Sorry. Girlfriend's orders."

"But I'm your _best friend! _Traitor!"

Simon chuckled, "But she promised me--"

"I don't want to know, Simon." I said, shuddering at the image of _what _Isabelle promised him. He dropped me off on Isabelle's bed, then winked and left the room. Isabelle came in a bit later with an evil grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

**Jace's POV**

I leaned against the elevator door. I'm still not completely OK for Clary to be going out on these with us...but I can't really deny the fact that Clary is _also_a shadow-hunter. But the thing that makes me the most uneasy is knowing that tonight, if it's a male demon, Clary's the bait. My head turned towards the noise of heels clicking against the wooden floor. Laughter floated down the hall, but I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw that flash of red hair. Clary was wearing skin tight jeans, with long heels. Her shirt was a black leather halter-top that reached to half of her stomach. She had on a black leather jacket that was left un-zipped. Her hair was pulled back with her bangs pushed up with a pin. Smoky black eyeshadow was on her eyes followed by a long streak of eyeliner that made her resemble a cat. A really sexy cat. Red lip-stick was applied on her lips to top it off.

Alec smiled and closed my jaw.

She strode over to me, smiling, "How do I look?" she asked, spinning around.

I gulped, "Beautiful." Once I was able to think straight, I shook my head, "Dressed like that, you'll get jumped on the spot. And I'll feel sorry for the guy that'll be sitting in the ER with a shattered jaw."

"Oh loosen up! She looks _hott._" Isabelle laughed, then grabbed Simon's hand and walked into the elevator.

"We'll meet you guys there." I said, once the elevator was gone, I turned to my girlfriend, trapping her between the wall and my body, "You're going to have to borrow these clothes again." I whispered.

"I take it you like them?" I love them.

I smirked and nodded, "But this time..." I said, closing the distance between us, "It'll be only for me." I bent down to kiss Clary on the lips. Our kiss soft and gentle at first, but turned hard and quick. Her tongue had traced my bottom lip, causing my mouth to immediatly open. I took her tongue and wrapped myself around it. Her arms pulled me closer, and my hands pushed our bodies tighter. Clary pulled back, then erupted into laughter. I looked at her questioningly,

"...What?"

"I never...thought..I would see...Jace Lightwood...with lipstick on!"

I looked at the mirror and chuckled, "Don't I look _even more_ sexy? I think it really brings out my eyes."

Clary breathed, whiping the tears with her finger, "Come on.." she breathed, "Let's go clean up."

When we got into the bathroom, she wetted a washcloth and tossed it to me, cleaning her lipstick up as well. Then she reached into her back and applied more. I whiped the red lipstick off my face, my cheeks, and my chin.

I felt my phone vibrate, checking it, I found that it was from Isabelle,

_What's taking you so freakin' long! It's a male Vankinen demon and you know what that means. _

"You're on for tonight."

Clary looked at me, "Huh?"

"It's a male Vankinen."

Clary smiled, "Don't get _too_ jealous." she said with a smile, then grabbing my hand, we made our way to the night-club.

God, how I love this girl.


	2. Heart Locket

**Ok, so I know that since Simon is a vampire, he can't go into the Institute since all holy and what not, but let's pretend he does! **

I sat at the bar, sipping at my virgin Bloody Mary. I spotted the Vankinen demon easily, even with his glamour. He had long black hair, tied into a messy bun at the back of his head, bright green eyes, olive skin, and a big, muscular body. But behind his glamour, I saw large, nasty horns, shining yellow eyes with red liquid oozing out, a large, worm-like body, and a nasty, spiked tail. If it wasn't for this disgusting demon part--and Simon--, I'm sure Isabelle would be all over him. I scanned the room, easily spotting Jace, Simon, Isabelle, and Alec. But someone was with Alec, sparkling hair...tall, Magnus! Jace stared at me, I tilted my head to the side and smiled. Jace returned it but once he saw the demon walking away from the girls, I saw his eyes harden.

The Vankinen was heading over here, and from what it looks like, he's heading towards me. I turned in my chair, sipping at my Bloody Mary again, till I heard a rough voice behind me.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here by yourself?" he asked.

I turned my head towards him, "I'm sure this pretty lady could take care of herself."

"So...if I did something like this..." he said, quickly getting off of his stool, pulling me from mine, and he trapping me with his body. I resisted the urge to gag, or maybe vomit in his face, "you would be able to protect yourself?"

I smiled seductively, "Of course."

The Vankinen bent forward, eager to devour his lips with mine...but I would die before I did that. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jace jerk forward but Isabelle's hand on his shoulder pulled him back. I looked back at the demon and saw the look in his eyes, pure hunger and lust. Nothing more, I put a finger up to his disgusting lips, "How about we take this somewhere...private?"

"I know just the place." he said with a devilish grin. He grabbed my hand, dragging me to the room I first saw Jace kill the demon. As soon as I had the demon in the room, I pushed him back, against the wall. The demon looked shocked, "Rough? I like that." he grabbed my forearms, digging his long nails into my arm, and twisted us around, my back slamming hard against the concrete wall. My knee was adjusting itself, ready to attack if Jace and the others didn't come in time. "You silly, silly, _silly,_ girl." he said, his voice becoming hideous.

I smiled innocently, "You silly, silly, _silly_, **demon**." the demon's glamour shattered and he was his real form. It growled and came at me again, winding it's tail back too hit me, but I heard the door slam shut.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard a low, dangerous voice say. Yet, that voice sent my heart in a seizure.

"Oh? And what's a little Shadow Hunter like you going to do?"

"You just made a _huge _mistake calling him 'little Shadow Hunter'." Alec warned. I brought my leg up and kicked the demon in the chest, causing him to fly off, and land right at the feet of Jace. The demon was up in a second, staring straight at Isabelle,

"You're quite pretty." it cooed. Isabelle brought a hand to her lips,

"I think I might just vomit."

"_Sansanvi_" Jace whispered, his seraph blade quickly glowed to life. "You." he said with a smile, "I'm your opponent right now."

The Vankinen turned around quickly, his tail lashing out towards Jace. But I wasn't worried because Jace was already behind the demon, stabbing his seraph blade through the demons back and piercing his heart. The demon shriveled up and disappeared.

"Well you could've played with him for a bit! I thought you had more class, Jace." Magnus said, grinning, "But I can't complain because that _thing_ was seriously making my stomach turn. And that's not pretty at all."

A laugh escaped my lips and Jace turned towards me, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be!"

Jace looked at my face and smiled, then his eyes traveled down to my biceps, "By the Angel, you're bleeding!" Jace was by my side in a second, pulling out his _iratze. _He traced the healing rune over my arms and I watched how my skin pulled back together, his eyes examined me more, "You're sure right? You're not hurt?"

I placed my hands on his cheeks, pulling his lips to mine, "I'm fine." I whispered. Jace sighed then kissed my forehead, leading me to the hall.

"I have an idea!" Alec said, "We should stay here for a little bit! Just...have fun. We haven't gotten to do that for awhile."

"You are _brilliant_, hun!" Magnus exclaimed, pecking Alec's cheek. His face grew red, so he grabbed Magnus's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Simon looked at Isabelle,

"Care to dance?"

"You don't have to ask twice!"

So that left Jace and I alone. Now for normal couples, this _probably_would have been awkard, but newsflash! We aren't normal. Jace stayed quiet, but helped me get rid of the torn up leather jacket. "Didn't I say don't get too jealous?" I said to Jace. He turned towards me,

"I can't help it when a fat demon is all over you."

"I have to deal with it when you're the bait. And don't forget, I suffer too."

"Then don't do it."

Did he just ask me to not be useful? Well ok, he didn't say exactly that but being bait is useful for me since I can't fight that well yet.

"What?"

"Don't be the bait."

I narrowed my eyes, "Then what else am I supposed to do?"

"Watch."

I threw my hands in the air, "I can't believe you're asking that." I pushed past Jace but he caught my hand and held me to his chest,

"I just can't stand it. Not knowing if you're going to be hurt or not in this mission."

"I think it's time you start trusting me, Jace."

"I _do_ trust you, Clary. But I don't trust those damned demons."

I sighed, cupping his face in my hands, "For the Angel's sake! I'll be fine, especially if you're there."

Jace smiled and kissed my lips, "How about we talk about this later, and for now go and dance. Enjoy our little break."

"I think you just read my mind."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'm that awesome." I rolled my eyes,

"Sometimes you're too cocky for your own good."

"Yes, I am. But thats one of the main things I know you love about me."

"So true." I laughed, leading my boyfriend to the dancefloor. The song and rhythme of the song changed. Jace's hands found my hips, and mine wrapped around his neck. He pulled me flush to him, our bodies pressed together, swaying with the beat. The songs passed by, and our dancing became more intense with each song. Finally, tired out, I went and sat at on a stool,

"Are you ready to go home?" Jace asked.

I nodded, "A nice, hot shower is what I need."

Jace raised his eyebrows, "Am I invited?"

I smiled at him, "In your dreams."

"Oh yes. That is deffinetly in my dreams."

"Ooook. Did _not_want to get the visual image, but thanks anyway, Jace!" Isabelle said, lightly shaking her head.

"Any time, Isabelle. You know if you want details on tha-"

"No, I think I'll pass." Isabelle took in a deep breath, "Now that _that_visual is out of my head--sort of--, I think we're ready to leave also. Alec is spending the night at Magnus's so they've already left, and that only leaves Simon."

Simon raised an eyebrow, "I can just walk myself home."

"I have a better idea..." Isabelle purred, "How about_you _spend the night."

"As much as I would _love_ to take you up on that offer, aren't your parents home? I am not in the mood to get interrogated by your dad. He's seriously scary."

"Lucky for you they aren't going to be home for the next two days. They're at some Shadow Hunter's meeting."

"Then I'm staying over tonight!"

I yawned, "Let's get going! I have a report due."

"But Maryse isn't home..." Jace said, "Is it me or did we just go through that?"

"Be nice! And she's making me e-mail it to her by 4 in the morning, and it's already 2:30. Oh! And I have to call my mom." Jace smiled and handed me his cell phone as we walked out of Pandemonium.

My mom picked up on the fourth ring, "Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Oh sorry, mom! Did I wake you up?"

"Clary! You did but I've been waiting for your call! Are you ok?"

I chuckled, "Yes, mom. I'm fine. Jace, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon and I just got back from a hunt. I was the bait this time." --Wait for it...

"You were the _what?_"

"The bait. It's about time too. Plus, it isn't my first time!"

"Just...be careful...ok?"

"Yupp. Anyways, I'll let you go back to sleep, goodnight mom, love you."

"Love you too, honey. Tell everyone I said hi. See you in two days."

"I will, and alright. Bye." I said, then hung up, handing the phone back to Jace. He took and slipped it in his pocket. Just as he did that, shivers burst through my body. The cold air pricked my bare arms. Jace silently took off his jacket and handed it too me. I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me, but straight ahead. I slipped my arms through the arm holes and let Isabelle and Simon walk ahead. Jace's arm was still around my waist.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head,

"Nothing."

I pulled him to a stop, "What's wrong, Jace?"

"I don't think you're mom likes me very much."

"Are you crazy?"

Jace turned his head to look at me, "What?"

"My mom doesn't know you that well, therefore she can't like you or dislike you." We continued to walk,

"Well said. But I'm Jace. And _nobody_can resist Jace. What with my sexy looks and amazing charms."

"Oh." I snorted, "But of course."

We finally arrived at the Institute, and I quicky ran up the stairs and sent that report to Maryse about suicide. So yes, Maryse still makes me do Mundane work, like current events, math homework, language arts worksheet, history worksheets, and my P.E is training with Jace..which isn't bad at all. After that, I turned the hot water on and waited for it turn hot. As I stripped off my clothes, I noticed the old bruises and new bruises on my skin, I had the permanent marks already on to my body now, since I became an _actual_shadow hunter. I have scars all over my body, just not quite as much as Jace, Isabelle, or Alec have. I examined my naked body. I had fillen out, my breasts were bigger, my butt had gotten bigger, and I have muscle in places I thought I would never have. Taking one last glance at my body, I jumped into the shower, letting my hair flutter down. That had also gotten longer. I took my time in this shower, allowing my tensed and sore body to relax to the soft, painless bullets that hit my back. I took a little shampoo in my hand and rubbed it all over my scalp, massaging it and letting myself escape. Finally I washed that out and repeated it with conditioner. I ran a razor over my body and gave it ten more minutes till I finally wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out with my clothes.

I opened the door and dumped my clothes in my hamper, then turned around, to start drying myself, but I heard a shuffle on my bed. Abruptly, I turned around, securing the towel around my body. "Now _this_is an amazing sight." Jace said with a smile.

My cheeks reddened, "I was just about to take my towel off!" I found a pillow and chucked it at him, "Pervert!" Jace chuckled and dodged the pillow, "Anyways, hurry up and get dressed. I have something to give you." he said shyly. Excitement crawled into my mind, all I could do was grab a bra, brand new underwear(Isabelles..style), short yoga shorts and an overgrown shirt(which was Jace's). I quickly got dressed and pinning my hair back with a clip. I slipped on my black fuzzy slippers and ran outside, just to see Jace laying comfortably on my bed, his hands tucked behind his head.

"Took you long enough." he said exasperrated. Jace laughed and strode over to me, kissing me lightly on the lips before tucking his arm behind my legs and picking me up in bridal style, carrying me through the familiar route towards the greenhouse. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing light kisses on his jaw bone, "If you keep doing that, I won't have a choice but to go back to my room and kiss you till you won't be able to eat."

"That doesn't sound _so _bad, as long as you feed me."

"That's always a plan!"

Finally we reached the greenhouse, the place where we first kissed. I hopped down from Jace's arms, and leaded him towards the spot where we first kissed, right in front of the daisies and habiscus's. I wrapped my arms around Jace's neck, and placed my lips on Jace's lightly, then pulled back, "Deja vu...right?"

Jace smiled and rested his forehead on mine, "You are so beautiful, Clarissa Fray. To beautiful for your own good."

"And you Jace Lightwood, are very sweet." I kissed him once more and pulled back, leaving Jace wanting for more.

"That's not fair!"

I put my hands behind my back and bent forward, "Life isn't fair!"

"You're such a tease." Jace smiled for a minute, "Now I might not give you your present."

My lower lip jutted out, "That's not fair!"

"You know...someone _just_ told me, life isn't fair."

"But..." I 'hmphed' "Fine. What can I do to get your oh-so-wonderful present?"

"Hm...you can kiss me until I'm satisified."

I laughed, "And when will that be?"

"Probably...never."

I stepped closer, "That's perfect." I whispered before placing my lips once more on Jace's and letting them control themselves. Our lips moved passionetly together, my hands gripping on to his silky blond hair. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and that automatically made me open my mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue explored my mouth while mine ran themselves over his pearly whites. It carried on like this, us just kissing without any interruptions, or having to worry about a Forsaken running loose. Like we were...normal. But normal was so overrated. His lips removed themselves from my lips and trailed down my jawbone, then down my neck. A moan escaped my lips as I felt Jace's tongue run across my collar bone. I was now holding Jace for support, my legs had turned into mush long ago. His lips traveled back up to my mouth and our tongues danced for control.

"If we go any further, I won't be able to stop." Jace whispered against my lips.

"Then don't."

"I don't want your first time to be in the greenhouse."

"You're right...it would be quite messy." I laughed against his lips, before giving him one last kiss and pushing away, I still held on to his arm though for support, "Can I have my present now? I behaved!"

Jace laughed, "Close your eyes..." he commanded. I did as I was told. I heard Jace move behind me, at first, I thought he didn't get me anything, but I was wrong. I felt something slide down my neck and landed on the very top of my breasts. I opened my eyes and touched the necklace. It was a silver heart locket with a keyhole in the middle. It had golden lines make it's way inside the lines with a small key on the side of the heart. As I gazed down at it, I willed my tears back...but that didn't stop them. Two soft tear drops landed on my fist. Jace turned me around,

"What? Do you not like it? Shit.." he muttered, "I could go return it and you can pick ou--"

I interrupted him by pushing my lips against his, "You are so stupid. Do you honestly think I don't like this?"

Jace didn't look at me, "If you don't..I could return it.."

"I love it. No. I don't _just_ love it, I love love it!"

Jace's eye brightened up, "Really?"

I nodded and hugged my boyfriend, "I won't _ever_take it off." I stared at the small diamonds imbedded into it, "How much was it?"

"A real man doesn't care about prices."

I laughed, "I think I'll end up finding out."

"Oh really? And how would you do that?"

"Well first off, I would say something like, 'Jace, would you like to stay in my room with me tonight?' and you would say--"

"You didn't even have to ask.." he said, filling in the blank,

"Then I would do something like this.." I said and leaned in and took his earlobe into my mouth, gently tugging on it with my front and bottom tooth. I felt Jace shiver underneath me, "And then I would do something like this.." I said again, kissing him on his lips for a quick second.

"I'm still not telling you." Jace said after a moment, "Oh and for all the teasing...be prepared Clary Fray. You have not yet felt the wrath of Jace Lightwood."

"Well Jace Lightwood, I can't say I'm dreading it. Because in all honesty, I am looking forward to it."

Jace threw me over his shoulder, "You are one crazy woman." he laughed before jogging to my room and throwing me on to the bed. As soon as he did that, his shirt was off and I was running my hands up his chiseled chest. Jace's lips crashed on my waiting ones and I was far from Heaven now. Jace tugged at the bottom of my shirt, and in an instant, that was also off. Jace's rough hands from fighting for so long, traveled up and down my back.

"Clary!" I heard from the other side of the door, but Jace and I chose to ignore, hoping that she would go away if we didn't respond. But this _is _Isabelle we're talking about. She opened my door, her eyes closed as she was laughing...her shirt yet again on backwards. Finally Isabelle opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Jace was on top of me, both of us shirtless, my hand on the zipper of his pants with his legs straddling me.

"By the Angel! Will you two get some damn clothes on! And Clary get your hand away from his...zipper!"

"This is her room, Izzy! You knocked, we didn't anwer, hence, we were a tad busy."

"I was going to give you something of yours...but I'll just give it to you tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! And keep it PG-13, people are going to be asleep soon."

"And your soon would be...an hour? Two hours?"

"Plus, doing anything you wouldn't do would be keeping it _above_rated R." Jace snorted.

"Bye, Isabelle!" I said as Isabelle was closing the door. I pursed my lips, "Way to ruin an awesome mood." Just as I said that, a big yawn formed on my lips, catching on to Jace.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. Training tomorrow!" Jace said before handing me my shirt. I turned the light off and crawled into bed, cuddling into Jace's strong arms. I traced the marks with my fingers.

I don't deserve this..Angel. I thought to myself before drifting off into my very own dreams.

**AN**

**I hope you liked it! Was it too cheesy? Sorry couldn't help myself! These beginning few are fillers till the actual plot sets into view! Have fun and enjoy! Also, the necklace that Jace gives Clary is on my profile! Remember, **_**please please**_**review! That little button righttt there. Just click it and type something, I don't care if it says, **

**"I loved it! OMG! Jace is soooo hott!" **

**or**

**":D"**

**or**

**"afghjtyuio"**

**-Hira**


	3. A New Guest

My eyes opened groggily, my body now sore from the Vankinen. But I was disappointed when I woke up. No Jace. There was a note with his scribbled handwriting on it,

_**In the training room! If you're late, the punishment will be HARSH. **_

_**...Though you'd probably like it. **_

_**Love you sexy as always,**_

_**Jace.**_

I laughed, feeling the lovely butterflies in my stomach that reminded me just how much I loved this boy. Of course I wasn't going to admit that to him _just yet. _I mean the guys supposed to make the first move right? Unless you're a ball-sy girl like Isabelle who wears the pants in each relationship.

I threw my feet out of my bed, groaning as I got up. I shook it off as I walked over to the shower. There was no point in taking it though, since I was going to get all sweaty anyways. I sighed, and walked back to my closet, taking out a pair of spandex shorts that reached my lower thighs and an overgrown t-shirt that Simon had got for me saying **"Gamer4l1fe." **With pictures of controllers and Mario, halo, and Tony Hawks underground skating designed on it.

I threw my hair up and pinned my bangs back, then went into the bathroom and washed my face along with brushing my teeth. After I was satisfied, I walked to the training room, shaking off the soreness. But what I saw as I entered was something I would not mind waking up to everyday. A sweaty Jace. His shirt was off, sweat beaded the top of his head and his body was glistening. I wonder how long he had been training. Alec was standing there, a long Japanese katana in his hand. Jace was without a weapon, easily dodging Alec's attacks.

Finally Jace elbowed Alec in the gut and hit the pressure point in his wrist, 'causing the sword to fly out of his hand and clang to the floor about 6 1/2 feet away. Alec laughed,

"Geez. You're so aggressive."

"If you were a demon, you would have been dead. That's being gentle."

As Jace turned around, he tried concealing his smile while seeing me, "You're late." he said.

I sighed, "Yes yes, I know. And I have punishment. So what shall my punishment be, master?"

"You know, calling me master doesn't sound so bad. Maybe I'll have you call me that instead of 'Jace'."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I said, narrowing my eyes.

Jace grinned, "I don't know. I'll think about it while I'm whooping your ass."

I laughed, "I may not be as good as you, but I'm good enough to let you not beat me."

"Would you like to test that theory out?"

In response to that, I smiled and glanced at the Japanese katana Alec was using earlier. Jace saw my look and ran for it, but being closer, I slid on my stomach grabbing it. Jace nearly fell over me since I came _right_ in his way. With that, I took the butt of the sword and jabbed at Jace's ankle. Hard. I rolled out of the way and took my fighting stance, holding the weapon tight. As if with the gracefulness of a cat, he walked over to the wall and took of a Japanese katana smaller then mine but just as sharp and powerful.

For the next 25 minutes, you heard clanging of the swords hitting each other, occasionally us swiping at each other's skin that could easily be healed with the _iratze_. I lost my sword and was now working with my hands while Jace swung the sword around. I dodged it with my bare hands, sometimes slicing my hands but I ignored that. In the end, I grabbed the sword forward, jumped off of Jace's arm and gracefully did a flip that landed me a little ways from Jace.

I was breathing heavily, nearly to my knee's, but I couldn't back down now. Not after coming this far in the fight. This is the farthest I have gotten in a spar with Jace.

"Do you want to take a break?" Jace asked, as I breathed.

"No." I panted, "Keep going. Here I come." I said in my last breath, then ran towards Jace. My hand was coming in a straight-pointed edge towards Jace's abdominal. He blocked it and tried getting me in the neck. Though I shot my hand out. Jace bent low and swiped my feet out from under me. I managed to catch myself fall but that gave Jace enough time to punch me in my chest. I was able to turn and jump to my feet after the impact of the punch. I came behind Jace, knee-ed him in the back and brought him to his knee's. As I was going for his neck, in a split second, Jace was up, had my arm in his hands and twisted my arm around my back. I pushed my leg out from under me and kicked Jace in the shin. It had no effect, but a slight stumble.

"We'll be done if you can get out of this oh-so-painful position. Then you still have your punishment." Jace whispered in my ear. I gulped thinking of ways to get out of this without popping my arm out of place. I could do that but I don't want to deal with unnecessary pain and being scolded by Simon, Mom, Luke, Maryse, Richard, Magnus, Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. So what could I do?

It's as if my mind clicked into place and I couldn't control what was happening. In an instant, I threw my leg inwards, distracting Jace, then as he was focused on that, my elbow came out and hit his side. As he was loosening his grip, I switched positions, and wrapped his arm around his back.

"It's time for _me_ to start fighting, Jace Lightwood. Because right now, you just got pwned."

Jace laughed, "Look again, Clary. For one, you're back is open. I could've slashed my tail outwards and hit you. For two, you've got my arm in a position I can easily break free from, though I think you'll fight back, and three? if you look down, your foot is just a little upwards, giving me a chance to a push my heel back, step on your feet and trip you."

He was right, and to prove it, Jace ripped his arm free. I groaned and fell into an Indian-style sit, "I suck."

Jace crouched low with me, "No you're really good. You've improved a great deal since our first spar. I think....I think....--I really don't want to say this but I think it's time you start fighting."

Me? Fighting? Demons? Really? "Really? You're not joking right?"

Jace laughed and kissed my forehead, "No, I'm not joking. Now go take a shower, we can have a movie day. Your pick."

I grinned and stood up, "But I'm still disappointed in one thing."

"And what's that?"

"That I didn't get a morning kiss."

Jace grinned, "Well let me make that up for you." he pushed his lips to mine, our mouths moving against each other fluently. Like they belonged. And let me tell you this, this was so much more then a mere morning kiss. His hands caressed my waist longingly. My hands ran up his back...wait.. suddenly I pushed Jace back. He looked at me confused,

"You're all sweaty." I said, my nose wrinkling up.

"Isn't that supposed to turn girls on?"

"It is. And trust me, it did, but not when my hands are running up your back."

Jace grinned goofily, "In that case..." he outstretched his hands, "come here, beautiful!" Jace said, running towards me.

"Ohh no you don't!" I said with a laugh then ran away from Jace. But this _legendary_ Shadow-Hunter was able to catch up to me and trap me against the wall.

"Can you honestly say..." he whispered, running his nose along my neck, "that this is bad?"

I gulped, "I don't think I can really...say..anything correctly..with you doing this.." I breathed.

Jace trailed small kisses up my neck, then my jaw, "Does this really turn you _off_?"

I sighed, "No..."

I couldn't handle it any longer, I ran my hands in Jace's golden hair and tightened my fingers, pulling his head up to my lips.

"Oh hunny! Clary! We need to-- oh dear God." I heard Magnus gasp, a smile formed on my lips as I saw him admire Jace's muscles.

"Eyes off, Magnus! He's mine." I laughed. Magnus grinned,

"It's ok, I have my manly Alec. You kids have fun!" he laughed aloud then left. I looked back at Jace to notice he was staring full at me. I felt my cheeks redden,

"What..?" I asked self-consciously. Jace smiled then kissed me lightly on my lips but then I saw that mischevious glint in his eyes again,

"Calling me yours is pretty hot. Almost as hot as me."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to go take a shower, and you need one too." I said then kissed him lightly, prancing off to the bathroom in my room.

**Jace's POV*youlovemeIknow* **

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked into my plain, bare room. I was so used to Clary's that every time I walked out, I was thinking to see bright paintings and her stuff scattered around the room. Instead I find my boring room. I walked over to the closet and took out a button up, black shirt with some black jeans. I shake my head to get rid of all the excess water. I sprayed my cologne and walked over to Clary's room, just to hear her music playing and the sound of pencil sketching over rough yet smooth paper. I knock once, and heard a distracted,

"Come in..." from the other side. I walked through the threshold to see Clary, still in her towel with her pencil moving quickly over the paper. When I looked over, it was the intricate patterns and lines of a rune, the boldness of some edges made me think of what it represents.

"What's this?" I asked in awe as her pencil moved efficiently over.

"Bliss." she whispered, adding the last line and looked at me, "I just closed my eyes for a second and it was there..behind my eyes.."

"So will it put the person at complete bliss?"

"Apparently. Let's go test it!" she said, jumping to her feet but quickly catching the towel before it fell.

"First get dressed. I can't have you coughing while fighting a Forsaken" I grinned, "Or something else..."

"Close your eyes!" she commanded. I did as she told and turned around with a hand over my eyes. I respect her privacy. If she's not ready, then she's not. Nothing more than that.

When I looked back around, Clary was wearing a dark blue shirt with black skinny jeans, "Let's do this!" she exclaimed. I chuckled,

"I'm putting it on, though. If anything happens to you, I couldn't handle it."

Clary's eyebrows furrowed, "And if something happened to you, do you think I could handle it?"

"You can handle anything, Clary."

"And same with you, Jace."

I sighed, "Fine. We'll both put it on."

Clary laughed, "That's fair." she walked over to her drawer and pulled out her stele, "Where do you want it?"

"My arm will do." With that, she traced the lines of the rune from her head onto my body. Almost immediately, I felt my body relax. My troubles eased. I was...carefree. Clary put the rune on her self and smiled,

"How about those movies?"

I smiled, feeling completely tranquil, not worrying about Clary or her fighting demons or the fact that I'm falling head over heels for this girl, just the fact that being with her brings the inner peace out from inside of me, "Right this way, madam." Clary laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the living room. I layed out 10 movies, all borrowed from Isabelle; 2 disney; _Aladdin_ and _Mulan_, 2 horror; _The Ring _and _Paranormal Activity_, 2 action; _Avatar _and _Transporter_, 2 romance; _The Notebook_ and _Dear John_, 2 comedy; _The Proposal _and _The Ugly Truth_, .

"I pick two, and you pick two." Clary said with a yawn following after it. I think she was training from the hours and hours of training we just did, "My choice is _Transporter_ and _Aladdin_. And yours?"

I grinned, _"The Ugly Truth _and _Mulan!" _she raised an eyebrow,

"Mulan?"

"Just 'cause I'm super manly doesn't mean I can't like disney movies."

"Right..."

So with that, we both layed on the couch, Clary cuddled in between my legs, her head to my chest and my back to the couchs arm. I layed a soft blanket over us and we began to watch _Transporter_. I knew it was a matter of time before Clary falls asleep, and being this blissful, allows me to render into my sleep after Aladdin.

"Jace..." I heard someone whisper next to my ear. I felt my heart nearly melt at the voice, "Jace...wake up..." she whispered again, "Fine...if you don't wake up, then you won't get another kiss for weeks." Clary said, getting off of the couch to walk away, but in instinct, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my lap.

"No kisses? That just won't do."

Clary grinned, "I knew you would wake up!"

"Is that rule on?" I asked skeptically.

Clary kissed me, "Clearly not." she paused on my lips before pulling back abruptly, "Oh right! Get up!" she said urgently, pulling my hand up.

"Why? What happened? Is someone hurt? Did demons attack?"

Clary laughed, "No. The phone just rang for you."

She woke me up for that? "You couldn't tell them I was sleeping?"

"Nope!"

"Well who is it?"

Clary shrugged, "I don't know. Go!"

I sighed and walked over to the phone, holding it up to my ear, "It's Jace." I said.

"Jace Wayland?" I heard from the other side, and that just...pisses me off.

"No. Jace** Lightwood**."

"Ok. Anyway, you're Jace, correct?"

"Obviously."

"This is Douglas Shrufni."

"And I care....why?"

"The new Inquisitor, Douglas Shrufni."

"Ok...why did you call? I was doing something rather important."

"Mr. Lightwood, I'm sure sleeping is not as important as me sending another Shadow Hunter to be in the company of Maryse and Robert Lightwood."

"...Wait..what? Another Shadow Hunter is coming to live with us?"

"Yes..for the time being. His name is Demeter Quaser, he is at the age of 18."

"Did you get Maryse and Robert's permission."

"Oh silly Jace Lightwood, I don't need there permission. With that said, goodbye." he said then hung up the phone. Alright then....

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, "A new Shadow Hunter, eh? Sounds interesting."

I turned in Clary's arms, looking her straight in the eye, "I need you to stay cautious around him. We don't know what will happen, we've had other Shadow Hunter stay here...and they didn't turn out to be the best company."

Clary smiled, "I will. Don't worry about me, _Jace Lightwood_." she whispered and walked away, "I'm going shopping with Isabelle." Clary said with a wave of her hand, I walked up and caught her hand, turning her into me,

"Not without one thing."

Clary grinned, "This?" she teased, kissing my neck.

"Mmm...not exactly."

"This?" she asked, kissing my jaw bone.

"Nope."

"This?" she whispered, kissing my lips lightly. My hands pulled her waist closer to my body, her hands found there way to my hair and tugged gently.

"Ok...so we have to get you two something." I heard Izzy say. I smiled against Clary's lips,

"Like what?" Clary said, pulling way yet still staying in my arms,

"Something like hmm...I don't know, lingerie or..something. Like a naughty nurse or a sexy cop costume."

"I'm not one for foreplay, Izzy. I don't know about you..but I wouldn't mind." I said, trying to conceal my laughter.

"You're such a pervert!" Clary said, pushing away from me completely then sticking her tongue out.

"I was just kidding." Right then, what the Inquisitor said popped into my mind, "Oh. By the way, did you know about a new Shadow Hunter coming to live with us for a little bit?"

Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed, "No. How do you know that?"

"I just got a call from the new Inquisitor."

"Is it a guy? Or girl? What's its name?"

"A guy, I think...Demeter Shwaser or Quasar."

"Alright. Anyway, let's _go_, Clary!"

Clary sighed, "Come on."

Walking into this house, people would probably think we're normal mundanes, they wouldn't think we fight demons for a living, 5 minutes after my girlfriend and my friend left, there was another knock on the door. I walked over and opened to be greeted my a tall, black-haired boy with green eyes and a whole lot of suitcases. I would almost mistake him as a vampire for his pale skin, I wouldn't be surprised if he popped out some fangs and said "_I vant to suck you bloood._"

"Hello," he greeted, "My name is Demeter Quasar."

**AN**

**Sorry for all the fluff. I can't help it! I just love them together. But trust me, there's a lot of action coming up.**


	4. A Day Of Fighting

After a long day of spending $250(indivually), I came home with 15 bags full of shirts, shoes, pants, dresses...,and some gifts from Isabelle to Jace, and I would be the model(Izzy's idea). I went straight to my room because Isabelle had ran off to get ready for her date with Simon. I sighed, I could really use a bit of training, a hot bubble bath, and some of Jace right now. I quickly changed into a black tank-top, yoga pants and tennis shoes. I pulled my hair up and clipped my bangs back then head for Jace's room.

I knocked on the door a couple of times before coming in. The room was empty, so I walked into the study and saw Alex not Jace.

"Oh, hey Clary." he greeted. He put down his book and looked up.

"Hey Alec. Do you know where Jace is?"

"Yeah, he went to Taki's to get some take-out."

I nodded, "Do you want to train with me?"

"Sorry, this book is too interesting. I have papers that mom wanted me to fill out, also."

I sighed, "I guess I'll have to train with a dummy."

"Well, not unless you let me train with you." a deep, smooth voice said. I didn't recognize the voice at all. I turned around to be greeted by a tall, pale man with pitch black hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My apologies, my name is Demeter Quasar, the new Shadow Hunter that Inquistor Douglas sent to stay with you all." he explained, "And you are?" The new Shadow Hunter? This soon?

"Clary Fray." I said skeptically.

"Will you allow me to train with you, Ms. Fray?"

"Oh, Clary's fine. And, sure." Demeter smiled and walked away towards the training room.

Alex got up, "I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"Well, you know Jace. We don't know this guy's strength yet."

"How bad could it be?" I asked and turned to walk away. I walked towards the training room and found Demeter standing there without his shirt. He had two small daggers in his hand. When I walked in, Demeter threw me a dagger.

"Shall we begin?" he asked politely.

"Of course."

Demeter ran at me, his arms extended. I dodged his small swipes and jumped over his leg that had shot out from underneath. I hit Demeter in this pressure point just below his wrist 'causing his dagger to fly out.

"You're quite good."

I smirked, "I've had an awesome teacher." Once again, I ran at Demeter, dodging his fist that came at me. I flipped the blade and lightly sliced his skin. He caught my hand and twisted it far back enough for me to feel a hot pain shoot through my wrist. I dropped the blade and brought my leg up to the side of his neck and kicked him. He let go of my wrist but his hand had jabbed out into my gut. I doubled over, resisting the urge to vomit, instead, I rolled into a flip and kneed him in the chest. While Demeter was stumbling back, I elbowed him in his lower abdomen. My fist shot out and punched him twice in the stomach, then I finished it off with a round house kick to his chest. With that, Demeter flew backwards and landed on his back. I laughed and walked over to him, helping him up.

"You okay?" I asked while using the_ iratze _on Demeter.

"You are very talented."

"In fighting? Thanks."

Demeter nodded and smiled.

"Well, I think I'm done for today. I'll see you later, Demeter." I said, walking out of the training room into my room. I stripped my clothes off and got out my stele. I used the _iratze_ on my skin and ignored the small sting. After I was done, I turned the shower to **hot** and got in. My body automatically relaxed against the small water bullets. I felt the tension in my shoulders release with the steam. A small smile crept on my face. I washed my hair and gave it ten more minutes till I got out.

I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out into my room. I got dressed in my brand new dark blue skinny jeans and long black sleeve shirt. When I was done, I shook my head and opened the door to see Jace standing there with his, usual, sexy smile.

"You're back." I grinned.

"Well _obviously_." he said but wrapped me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips down to meet mine. Jace obeyed to my gesture and pressed his soft lips against mine. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip for entrace and this time, I obeyed. Jace shut the door with his leg and carried me over to my bed. His nose rubbed against my neck and he placed small kisses down my throat until he reached my necklace. He lightly kissed it and continued towards my chest.

"You smell so good." he whispered. I laughed and brought him back up to my face. I placed a small kiss on his lips before getting up.

"How about we go train for a little bit?" Jace suggested. I shook my head,

"I trained when I got home."

His eyebrows pulled together, "With who?"

"Demeter. The new Shadow Hunter." Jace's eyebrows shot up,

"I told you to be careful, Clary! We don't know his strength yet! What if he hurt you?"

"Then I use the _iratze_.." I mumbled.

"That's so irresponsible! I leave for just an hour and you do something like this!"

"Like what? Training with our new house mate? I asked Alex, he was busy. Isabelle is on a date with Simon! What did you expect me to do?"

"Train with a dummy. You couldn't wait for me to come home?"

"I didn't know _when_ you would be home!"

Jace closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I groaned, "Don't do this, Jace. I only trained. Plus, I'm not hurt. I think I hurt him more then he hurt me."

"But what if-"

"Don't even start with the 'what if's' because that didn't happen."

Jace sighed, "I just don't like that guy. He's suspicious."

"He was a sweetheart to me."

"I just want you to be careful around him."

I nodded and tugged at his hand, "Let's go do something!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's go to Eric's poetry reading!"

"Eric? Who's that?"

"One of Simon's band members."

Jace snapped his fingers, "That one! Where I saw you with Simon and he was about to pour his 'bleeding heart' out to you and you got up and left to follow me..." he laughed, "Because I'm that sexy."

I nodded, "Yupp. That one."

Jace grinned, "Let's go. Wait...is he even reading his poetry today?"

"Today is Monday right? Then yes he is, at 6:30. But we have to be back by 8 because we're hunting." I smiled, "And _I'm_ fighting this time!"

Jace groaned, "Don't remind me. Let's make that 7 because we have to pick out your weapon. Like, Isabelle has a whip, Alex has the bow&arrow, I have the seraph blades."

I smiled, "_Now_ I'm excited!"

I tugged Jace's hand harder and finally pulled him up. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my flip flops. I opened the door,

"Let me go get my jacket and wallet." he said before disappearing down the hall. I took out my cell phone and dialed my moms number on the first ring, my mom picked up.

"Hi mom!"

"Clary! I was wondering when you would call!"

"How's Alicante?"

"As beautiful as always. How's things at the Institute?"

"The same. Jace and I are about to go to Eric's poetry reading. Oh, mom we have a new member."

"What do you mean, Clary?"

"The new Inquistor has sent a Shadow Hunter, Demeter, to stay with us."

Mom sighed on the other line, "Oh, yes. I heard about that. How is he?"

"I haven't really talked to him, I trained with him earlier today."

"Is he strong?"

"...You can say that. I beat him though I thought he was holding back."

"Oh-" Mom started but it was quickly taken over my Maryse yelling, "JOCELYN!" Mom sighed again, "I'll be back tomorrow evening with Maryse, Robert and Luke. Be safe, hunny. I love you."

"Yupp, love you too mom." With that, I hung up and turned around to be greeted by those questioning green eyes, "Uhh...Demeter? What are you doing?"

"So you are Jocelyn Fray's daughter?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

"That must be amazing!"

I laughed, "It has its ups and downs."

"Are you ready to go Clary?" I heard that deep, smooth voice ask. I grinned,

"I've been ready, you're the one who took like 10 hours."

"I took less then 10 minutes." Jace said, then spotted Demeter and his smile vanished.

"Jace, " I said, "This is Demeter. Demeter, this is Jace."

"Clary's boyfriend."

I sighed, "Yes, my boyfriend."

"I presume we've met, Jace."

"Yeah." Jace grunted then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door in a cut-off 'goodbye'.

Once we were outside the door, I glared at Jace, "What the hell was that?"

"I was just letting him know who I am."

"Well you made that clear. He was just being nice. There's nothing wrong with him, Jace." Jace stayed quiet, then everything clicked into place, "You're jealous!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not jealous. I'm way hotter then that Vamp-Wannabe."

I rolled my eyes as we continued walking, "You are so jealous."

"You act like you've never been jealous."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh trust me, I have been jealous plenty of times because you, Mr. Lightwood."

We laughed and held hands till we got the the theatre, just in time for the announcer to welcome Eric on the stage. We grabbed a seat and looked at Eric,

"This is my poem, A Rainbow,

When I look at your face, I see colors.

The colors of my love reflecting on your face.

Because your face just rocks.

But that's because I'm here."

I rested my head on my hand and laughed silently. Jace on the other hand was biting the inside of his lip to stop himself from bursting into hysterics.

"This is my other poem, The Windy Night.

The night was windy, WHOSHHHHH WOOOSH.

It blew your hair from your poop-colored eyes.

Your lips were screwing upwards."

I felt my lip quiver. Before waiting for Jace, thought I knew he was behind me, I ran out of the hall and exploded into laughter. His laughter added into mine, "P-P-P-P-Poop colored e-e-e-eyes!"

Finally, we calmed down, "This was deffinetly fun." I grinned. We starting walking home, mimicking Eric's horrid poetry, until we heard a snarl. I turned on my heel to come face to face with a Roekin demon. Before I could move, I felt his claw go straight through my stomach, leaving me screaming in pain.


	5. Hidden Poison

"CLARY!" Jace screamed, running after me. He caught my body as it fell in a heap, the blood gushing from my wound. Jace stared at me with the most terrified eyes, but then he looked towards the demon and snarled like an animal. He set my body down gently and jumped from where I was, on to the demon's back. He screamed out the name of his seraph blade and dug it into the demon's shoulder, dragging it along his back. He whipped out his second seraph blade and called out it's name. Jace grove the blade into the Roekin demon's skull and ripped it apart. The demon shrieked as Jace flipped off the demon, blade's in his hand, and stabbed his hand through the demon's heart.

The pain was now numbing out, but I felt it there. I felt the gap in my stomach leaking with demon poison and blood. Jace was holding my head on his lap, I heard him screaming in the phone and I just took in his face for the last time. I still wanted to do a lot. Am...I going to die now? Is this what death feels like? I felt my eyes slowly closing, my body dropping into that eternal black hole.

"Clary! God dammit no!" Jace screamed, "Wake up! Don't go to sleep! Magnus is coming! He'll fix you up right away! Dammit! Why did I take you?"

My mind went in and out of reality but I struggled to stay awake. I reminded myself of Jace, my mom, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Maryse, Luke, Robert, everyone. I remembered Alicante and I how I wanted to visit there again, just Jace and I. Finally, I heard multiple voices and a pair of hands urgently rip my shirt open. I felt this man place his hands on my gaping hole and then a painful pull. I let my thoughts run free, and then I heard it. The scream...and it was mine.

**Jace's POV**

I shouldn't have brought her. I knew it. I felt it in my gut that something was going to happen. It was only supposed to be a fun night with Eric's poetry...but it turned into something like this...

Why? Her scared face ran through my mind, whispering my name as she slowly fell into death. But I pulled her out. She's back and she's safe.

"Jace? Jace? She's going to be alright." Izzy said. I looked up at her, thoughts of Clary running through my head..

"Her disgusting wound is healed but she's going to need to lay back." Magnus breathed, sweat beading his forehead, "She'll have to stay back for 4 days and then use the stele on her and she'll be fine. I'm surprised I could clear it up! It was like an ugly pimple!" Magnus said, I could hear the fatigue in his voice.

At this point, all I could do was hold Clary's body to my chest. Her eyes were clenched tightly but quickly relaxed. I picked Clary up and sat her on my lap as we drove home. I silently brought Clary into her room. I layed her on the bed when I heard the door open,

"I'll change her clothes while you go and freshen up." she mumbled. I walked out of the room and into mine. I went straight to the bathroom and climbed into the shower after stripping my clothes off. Running conditioner through my hair, I walked into my room and slipped on a shirt and sweats.

From my room, I heard a groan and I immediatly recognized it. Rushing to Clary's room, I saw her turning with a grimace on her face. I pinched the brige of my nose before crawling in next to Clary. She pushed against my body, relaxed, then smiled lightly while mumbling my name.

I remember the fear that pushed through me when his claw punctured her. I remember the anger I felt at myself and towards that creature. I remember the way my heart broke as I saw her struggling between life and death. It's a miracle Magnus was able to save her.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, the door burst open.

"My baby! Clary!" Jocelyn shrieked.

"Jocelyn, love, she's just sleeping.." Luke comforted. I sat up in the bed,

Luke tensed but nodded towards me, "Jace. Is Clary alright?"

I nodded, "Magnus was able to conjur up all the lost blood, then he was able to get rid of any infections and closed the wound. He said she'll be able to fight in 4 days."

"I shouldn't have let her stay in this world."

"Mom..." Clary mumbled, her eyes slowly opening, "Please, don't take me out. I love it.."

"Oh Clary!" Jocelyn sighed and swept towards Clary, kissing her on the forehead repeatedly.

Clary lightly smiled, "Thank you, Jace." she said. I smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips. After Jocelyn backed away, Luke came forward, brushing the hair from Clary's face.

"I knew you were strong, kiddo." Luke looked up at me, "And really, thank you, Jace. I'm proud of you." I felt the warmth inside of me I never felt when I was a child. I nodded.

"Those two need some sleep, Luke and Jocelyn." Maryse said, leaning against the doorframe, "You can see Clary after she's woken up."

Jocelyn sighed and nodded, lightly tugging at Luke's arm. After they were all gone, I layed back down, holding Clary close to my chest.

"I'm sorry.." she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because your always protecting me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I love protecting you, your the reason that I fight. I'm sure that if we both weren't caught off guard, you would have disposed of that thing in a flash."

She looked up at me, "I thought I was going to die." she whispered.

"I wouldn't let that happen." I whispered back, touching my lips with hers.

"Goodnight, Jace." she whispered before falling asleep. I smiled lightly before falling asleep.

My eyes slowly opened. I looked down automatically on the girl laying on my chest looking up at me,

"Good morning." she breathed.

I smiled, "Morning. How are you feeling?"

Clary sighed, "I've had better days."

I flipped us over and lifted her shirt barely up to see a nearly black bruise on her stomach, "We need to get you ice. It may look like a bruise but Magnus only stitched it together on the inside. So even the smallest of training would rip it open."

"How long am I going to be out for?"

I sighed, not wanting to take a risk, "Magnus said two weeks." I lied, getting off of Clary.

She gasped, "Two weeks?"

"Don't lie to her." I heard from the other side of the door, "Magnus said 4 days." Isabelle said, walking in.

"Dammit Isabelle." I mumbled.

"So you lied to me?" Clary asked, shocked.

"I don't want your wound to rip open." I said, then kissing Clary on the forehead before heading for the shower.

"That shouldn't be a surprise." I heard Isabelle say.

"Why would he lie to me?"

"Because he doesn't want you to be in danger." Finally someone said the truth.

**Clary's POV**

"But he shouldn't lie to me. I'm a Shadow Hunter too!" I said. Half angry and half hurt. I know he was looking out for me but...

"This is Jace we're talking about, Clary. This isn't to hurt you, it isn't too stop you from fighting. It stops you from getting hurt and him having to worry."

"He doesn't need too!"

"Do you worry about Jace?"

"Of course!"

"Then why doesn't he need to worry about you? And to top this sexy ice cream sundae off, you just got stabbed with a Roekin demon who punctured through you and left his poison in you. We were lucky Magnus was there, because you...you would've di-" Isabelle said, choking at the end. I saw the water build in her eyes and froze. Isabelle is the girl who _never_ cries. Ever.

I opened my mouth to say something but this time...I choked. Pain ablazed in abdomen, it felt like the pain when I got stabbed all over again.

"Clary? Clary!" Isabelle screamed. I shut my eyes tight and willed the pain down, "Fuck." she muttered, "ALEC! CALL MAGNUS! JACE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" she shrieked. Alex came running in, his fingers already dialing the numbers. Jace ran in with nothing but a towel. I didn't have time to gaze at his wet body because currently, the pain was sending sweat down my back.

"Mangus?" I barely heard, "Get here! Now!" Alex said over the phone. As soon as he hung up, he ran out, calling out names I couldn't hear any longer.

The pain in my stomach was the most painful I had ever felt. I felt like vomiting... my body automatically doubled over and the pain became even more intense. I couldn't hold it in any longer, a piercing scream escaped from my throat.

After that...everything went by in pieces. I dozed in and out of conciousness. I picked up on conversations that were cut off by sleep. And through all this, I felt someone holding my hand. When I finally came too completely, I preteneded to be asleep,

"What happened to her?" I heard my mother ask.

"Well, Jocelyn, after that warlock-"

"My name is Magnus. I can't believe the-"

"Magnus, behave." Alec said. I resisted the urge to smile.

"Like I was saying, after _Magnus_ healed her wound, there was a hidden poison that isn't able to be found by magic. That's what caused this pain to Clary. But that poison isn't deadly, it'll just cause her pain till it just dissolves away. Till then, she expierence random bursts of extreme pain."

"Is there anything we can do or give to Clary to numb the pain?"

"We can, but the medicine is only found in Alicante."

This time, the person holding my hand spoke up.

"I guess we're going to Alicante."

"All of us?" I mumbled, opening my eyes.

Jace looked hesitant but slightly smiled and leaned into kiss my forehead, "All of us." he whispered.


	6. Warning!

I climbed out of the bed, feeling back to normal minus the small sting in the back of my head. My stuff was all packed, thanks to Izzy, and everyone was ready. I put on some skinny jeans and a red tanktop with a black jacket over. I put on my converse and walked towards the hall where I saw everyone lined up, waiting for me.

"Clary, portal please!" my mom said eagerly. Luke was waiting with his arm slung around her shoulders. You see, they got married a month after we got back from Idris.

"Clary can conjur portals?" Demeter asked, shocked.

Isabelle nodded her head, "And she can create new ru-" she started but a glare from Jace caused her to be quiet. I sighed and took out my stele and walked towards the empty wall. I traced the lines and soon there was a portal leading straight to Idris. We had special permission from the Clave to go.

I picked up my bags and dropped them through before stepping through. The other side was the beautiful, old fashioned homes.

"Clary, Jocelyn, Simon, Isabelle, and I will go to Amatis's home so Clary can rest. Jace, Alec, and...-"

"Demeter, sir."

"Jace, Alec, and Demeter will go and get the medicine for Clary."

Luke led the way to his sister's house which was a mere 10 minute walk. As soon as we got there, Amatis was already standing with a small smile on her face.

"Clary, you go straight up to the room you stayed in before, and rest. Simon and Isabelle can go up with her to keep her company." she said then turned to her brother with complete seriousness, "Lucian and Jocelyn, I need to talk to you."

I started walking upstairs when I felt Isabelle and Simon nearly on my tail, "Guys," I sighed, "I'm fine."

"For all we know, you can pass out right now."

"Then I assume you would catch me. But for now, give me some air..."

Isabelle and Simon hesitantly stepped back as I continued to walk up the steps. We stepped through that the door that I had stayed in before. Quickly, I turned around and fell on the bed, feeling tired already, once my head hit the pillow, sleep immediatly took over.

**Jace's POV**

We all walked in silence, Alec and I occasionally sharing suspicious glances. Demeter was walking quietly, not even taking notice to the fact we kept staring at him.

"So Demeter, tell us about yourself." Alec said, finally speaking up.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything about our fellow collegauge."

"Well, I came from the North America region, actually California to be exact. I lived in an institute also with some other Shadow Hunters. Three girls, Janice, Lara, and Denise and three boys, Rylan, Bane, and Kale. Each around the age of all of us."

Alec nodded, "Interesting. How many years have you had in demon fighting?"

"Ever since I was a young boy."

"Would you like to know anything about us?" Alec asked.

Demeter shook his head, "Inquistor Shrufni has told me everything I need to know."

I narrowed my eyes, "What exactly has he told you?"

"He has told how Alec and Isabelle are siblings with their parents Maryse and Robert. He told me that you have been with the Lightwoods for quite some time. He told me that Valentine isn't your true father but he is Clary's, which brings me to when he said you two aren't siblings. He also told me that Alec and Isabelle had a younger brothe-"

"Enough." Alec said, "We've heard enough."

"I apologize if I said something I was not supposed too."

Alec sighed, "No, it's ok. That's...not something I have completely gotten used too."

"It seems Shrufni told you a lot of things." I said.

"Yes, he said he needed to get me prepared to live with a such a "hyper" family."

I clenched my jaw, "He said that?"

"Indeed. Though I told him that what he said was unnecesary."

We walked towards the pharamacy that was on the side of a hospital. I walked up to the pharmacist and slid him the piece of paper with the medicine name on it, _Anodynon_.

Which literally meant 'painkiller'. He looked me over once then walked to the back and got it out. I slid the money through the hole and got the medicine. It was in a gel tube, and I only wondered _where _she would put this.

Once we reached the home, I nodded at Luke, Jocelyn, and Amatis before running up the stairs, into Clary's room. As soon as I walked in through the door, I was welcomed by a series of 'shh'. Isabelle and Simon both uncuddled off of the couch and pointed at a sleeping Clary. I smiled lightly to myself before walking over to her and moving a strand of loose hair from hair face. When I went to take my hand back, her warm hand caught it,

"Don't go." she whispered and cracked an eye open.

"I'm not," I said, "Just get some sleep." Clary stretched in the bed,

"I'm not tired anymore though."

I laughed and crawled in beside Clary, "I have your medicine."

Clary's eyes brightened up, "Hand it over!" I chuckled and reached into my pocket, grabbing the tubed medicine, "Hm, I didn't expect it to be gel." Clary opened the small box and took out the medicine, she read the little instructions then opened it up and put a line on her tongue. As soon as she closed her mouth, her face contorted in disgust.

"This ish nashety." she said, with the gel still in her mouth. Clary got out of bed and went to run towards the bathroom but I was quicker. I closed the door and stood in front of it,

"Swallow."

Clary shook her head.

"Swallow, or else."

Clary shook her head, "I'll shpit it out here."

I picked Clary up and layed her on the bed, hovering above her, "Swallow." I whispered, trailing my lips along her neck.

"Nu-uh. It's grosh." she said lightly.

"You two might want to get out of here." I said to Isabelle and Simon, who immediatly made a run for the door. _This_ made Clary gulp. I got off of Clary and watched as her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. Her face was twisted into the most disgusted expression. I couldn't hold it in, laughter escaped my lips, which earned me a pillow in my face.

"Not funny! That was not cool Jace!"

"But it was necessary." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You are _so_ in for it."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Extremely." she purred. This wasn't like normal Clary.

"It must be a shocker that I'm a bit excited, then."

"It's very surprising." she said, slowly inching towards me.

"You know your mom _is_ downstairs?"

She tilted her head to the side, "And why would that stop me from giving you your punishment?" Definitely not like normal Clary.

I couldn't help but grin as Clary ran her hands up and down my chest, slowly wrapping them around my neck. But could I really hate it? I captured her lips with mine, feeling the need for them on mine. But as soon as they touched she pulled backwards and started stripping off her shirt. My eyebrow raised,

"Uh Clary?"

"Yes, Master?" she purred. Ok...

"Did..you eat something wrong?"

"I'm only going to give you your punishment."

Clary tackled me, straddling me, and I noted just how _sexy_ she looked, her red hair, tousled and falling in front of her. Her green eyes twinkling with arousment, her lips pulled into a smirk. As Clary leaned down, her hands traveled up the inside of my shirt. Her lips met the side of my neck, she lightly bit me, then licked a streak up my neck.

I snapped out of my daze and flipped us over, staring at Clary, "Who are you and what have you done with Clary?"

"Oh, but it is me Jace. Are you saying you don't like me like this?"

I groaned and reluctantly got off of her. The medicine! It's probably why she's acting like this! She must have taken it wrong! I walked over to the bed and searched for the box with the instructions, but it wasn't there anymore...

"Looking for this?" my girlfriend asked innocently. I turned around and saw her holding the box.

"Can I see that, Clary?"

"If you give me a kiss." she said. I walked over to Clary, giving her a nice kiss which quickly turned into a hot and heated kiss. I snatched the box from her hand and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

I can beat a demon yet I can't resist my own girlfriend.

"_Jace!_" Clary squealed from the other side. I gulped and read the instructions. I didn't find anything that would have caused this. She took it just as it said, reading it over and over, my eyes fell upon a sentence under the warning;

**WARNING!**

**If taken on an empty stomach, side effects may be lust-full, feed food to the consumer immediatly. **

Well, that explains it. I sighed and got up. Opening the door, I quickly ran out, slid a shirt on Clary and ran downstairs with her slung over my shoulder.

"_Oh!_ I like it when you take control, Jace."

"By the Angel! What's going on here!" Amatis exclaimed, "Put the girl down!"

"Alec! Go fetch me a plate filled with some food! Isabelle! Go get a rope!"

"A rope? What are you going to _do_ with me!" she laughed.

"What's going on here?" Jocelyn said, standing up.

"Clary took _Anodynon_ on an empty stomach, and now she's trying to attack me!"

Amatis, Luke and Jocelyn started laughing. Jocelyn, who was attempting at calming down, walked towards her daughter. Isabelle ran in with the rope. I quickly sat Clary in a chair and wrapped it around her.

"_Now_ what are you going to do?"

I sighed, collapsing on the couch, "_Now_ you're going to eat." I said as Alec brought out her food. Jocelyn sat down next too Clary and slowly fed her, but Clary wasn't interested in that, she just eyed me, occasionally licking her lips. Slowly, Clary's face seemed to relax and she became entranced with the food. Once she was done, Clary looked at everyone, then finally at me, her face turning bright red, her eyes slowly widened,

"What did I just do...?"

**AN/**

**I know I know! I didn't update for awhile! And I know that this chapter completely sucks and is utterly pointless! But it's just a filler! Don't worrrrry! **


	7. Some Time By The River

"I did _what?_" I shrieked. Jace had just told me the most outrageous thing I have ever heard.

"Like I said, you tried to seduce me, I wouldn't mind so much if you were your normal self doing that."

"Yeah and you were like all up on him! I mean, stripping off clothing and such." Izzy bursted.

"She did _what?_" Luke and my mother shrieked, jumping to their feet.

"Smooth, Izzy. _Really_smooth." Jace said, glaring at Isabelle.

My face reddened, this is so embarrassing. So apparently, I had taken the medicine, and everything was fine till I started making sexy comments and was starting to take my clothes off. So on. I stood up from where I was sitting and ran. Ran the fastest I could go, _out_of Amatis's home. I heard footsteps behind me but I kept running. How could I do such a thing? I probably freaked Jace out! And sexy comments in front of my mom and Luke?

I hid behind a tree, they're never going to let me live this down! And knowing Alec, Magnus will find out and he'll start giving me dirty tips... Oh, why didn't I eat?

I felt an arm wrap around my waist. The arm pulled me tightly against a strong chest, "Clary!" I heard Jace's voice in my ear, "Breathe."

"I'm so embarrased!"

I felt his cool breath on my neck, "You know," he whispered, placing his lips on the side of my neck, "I kind of liked it." I felt my heart beat quicken and those butterflies in my stomach started swarming.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you run away?"

"Because I wanted you too do it, _freely_." he whispered. Shivers traveled down my spine but I ignored it and wiggled out of Jace's grip. I turned to face him,

"Like that's ever going to happen." I said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Jace raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, "Oh I think it will."

I took a step backwards and pursed my lips, "What makes you so sure?"

Jace walked towards me even more, closing the distance between us. His lips were centimeters from mine but our bodies didn't touch, "Because I've seen the reaction I have on you." he said in a low voice. Jace bent his head forward so his lips were at my ear, "You can't resist me, Clary Fray." he whispered, "I know it."

I gulped, maybe he was right, but right now, I'd try my best, "Watch me." I whispered back in the steadiest voice I could do and took a step back. I turned around and continued walking without looking back. I heard footsteps walking behind me and I resisted the urge to smile.

"Idris is so pretty." I whispered, taking in the beauty of everything around me. It was so pure, so magnificent. Old fashioned homes were lined up on the side. Jace and I were walking on a rock pathway with tree's surrounding us.

"I want to take you somewhere." Jace said after a while of walking in blissful silence.

"Lead the way!" I said enthusiastically. Jace stopped,

"No," he said, "I don't want you to see till we get there."

"So you expect me to walk blindly?"

Jace chuckled then ripped off a long piece of his shirt. He walked behind me and tyed it tightly. It was made out of black fabric so I couldn't see through. Dammit! I felt like I was being lifted and I realized I was on Jace's strong, muscular back. My arms wrapped around his neck while my legs hitched at his side with his hands on the back of my thigh.

"You drop me, I kill you." I whispered, putting my chin on his shoulder. Jace chuckled, I heard twigs breaking and branches snapping. Are we in the woods now? An idea came to me and I smirked to myself.

I lightly kissed the side of his neck then traveled up and kissed again, this time, my tongue darting in. My lips traveled higher and finally, I took his soft earlobe into my mouth and lightly tugged on it. Jace groaned softly,

"If you keep doing that, I don't know how long my restraint will hold for."

I kissed the side of his jaw, "Maybe I want it too.._snap_."

Suddenly I was on my feet and my back was pressed to the trunk of a tree, "Have you had anymore of that medicine?"

"No I have not, for you information!" I said and pushed him back. Then I turned to my right and started walking in blindfolded darkness. I had no clue where I was going...

"That's not the right w-"

"I don't need your help, mister! That is the last time I'm going to do something like that ag-OW!" I yelped. My head hit something...hard. I turned around, "You couldn't have warned me?"

"Well you wouldn't listen so-"

"Ugh!" I said and threw my hands up. I dropped to sit cris-cross.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?" Jace said from in front of me. I nibbled on my lip. "Silent treatment?" I turned around. Jace sighed then suddenly, I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Oh so the drama queen talks?"

I growled and started pounding my fists into his back, "Put me down!"

"A little lower and then we're talking!"

Finally just giving up, I lay limp on his masculine shoulder. After about 15 minutes more of walking in this uncomfortable position, Jace finally set me down and untied the bandanna.

"Are you ready?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice. I nodded silently and then the bandana was off. My breath got stuck in my throat as I viewed the _beautiful _scenery. It looked like it was taken straight out of my moms paintings. I gasped and took a step forward.

Large purple-leaved tree's canopied over my head, with only a crown of clouds, in that one area sun shined on the patch of green soft grass with flowers blossoming. A river went through the middle of the grass with water that was crystal clear. Random flowers grew in isolated spots. The birds chirped and sang as I grew closer to the river.

"It's so...beautiful..." I whispered, running my hand over the grass that felt like hair. I turned towards Jace, "How did you find it?"

"When I used to live here, I would come here to escape Valentines." he said with a small sparkle in his eyes. He jerked his head towards the river, "Feel the water." I did as he told me too and...it felt magnificent. Not like human rivers, when I put my hand in, it felt as though I was rejuvenated.

As if by instinct, I took off my shirt and jeans then climbed into the river, igoring Jace's presence. The water felt so wonderful, like swimming in iced tea. I dunked my head in and when I came back up, Jace was standing there without a shirt. He grinned at my expression then stripped off his pants and climbed in.

"You still mad at me?" he asked with a smile. One that was only meant for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shook my head,

"You're lucky this place showed up when it did."

"But I showed it too you..."

"I'm sure it was mere coincidence." It was my turn to grin, "Just kidding."

"Do you want to head back tonight?" he asked. I looked around, as much as I loved this place and it's beauty, I was becoming homesick. I looked at my boyfriend and nodded slightly. Jace fell back and floated on his back, "Wouldn't it be wonderful to live here?" he asked, as if to himself. It seemed he was coping with his _own_ homesickness. After a moment, I sat up and climbed out, just resting on the side.

"What do you think of Demeter?"

Jace was silent, "I don't trust him."

"But we just met him!"

"He seems too...quiet and jumpy. Like he's hiding something."

"I'm sure he is, like we all are."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Not from each other but from him. For example he doesn't know Alec's gay, he doesn't know that Isabelle has a thing with a vampire, he doesn't know that I can pull items out of pictures or create runes, he doesn't know you can jump incredibly high, and he doesn't know that we have angel blood in us." I paused and slightly smiled at Jace, "Shall I go on?"

He just huffed and shook his wet hair like a dog, "No. I think your points been established. And once we get back home, and your rest days are over, we're bumping up your hours of training. I haven't taught you enough and that's why that demon," Jace closed his eyes tightly, "That's why the demon attacked you." Did...he blame himself? I slid into the water once again and cupped Jace's face in my hands.

"Do you think the reason I got hurt was because of you?"

"Of course! If I was there quicker, or if you knew more it wouldn't have pierced you!"

"Listen, it got me because I was stupid enough to let my guard down in front of a demon."

Jace was going to open his mouth when his phone started buzzing. Jace stared at me before climbing out and grabbing his phone, "Hello?" he asked, a bit irritated.

"Tonight."

"Say...6:30?"

"Sounds good. When do you want us to be home?"

Jace snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well, I want to show Clary around Idris before we go."

"Perfect, we'll be home at 6:15."

Then Jace looked at me, a smirk building on his lips, "We have an hour before we have to get back. Any ideas on what to do?"

"Well...I do, but you know...I'm still mad at you."

Jace strode towards me, "I think I can change your mind." he said, sounding pretty positive.

"You c-c-can attempt t-too..." I tried to say as his hands rubbed up my sides and back down. A shudder of pleasure coursed through my body. _Stay strong, Clary! Stay strong! _I wanted to give in, to let him caress my body, to let his lips linger on my skin. I wanted to knot my hands in his soft hair and kiss him fiercely. But I also wanted to make him feel frustrated enough to where that _sexy_Jace comes out.

I felt Jace's tongue on the sweet spot on my neck, it swirled and his lips gently sucked. He gently ran his teeth along my skin and bit down, causing me to moan. I couldn't handle it, I tangled my hands in his golden hair and brought his head up to my lips. Jace's bare chest pressed against mine as my back was too the edge of the river. His hands held on to the grass edge beside my waist. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands pulled him closer. His lips were like heaven, the way they felt against mine, or the softness of them as they traveled down my neck and back up.

I gasped as I felt something hard against my inner thigh. I smiled to myself knowing that I had this effect on him. Jace's lips were back on mine and his teeth were grazing on my bottom lip before sucking it. As our lips met, my tongue darted in and stroked his. Jace's hands traveled to the back of my bra and unclasped it, just as my bra was going to fall, his phone went off again.

"Ignore it." he mumbled. But it was _really _hard to ignore something so loud and piercing. I pulled away,

"Just go answer it. We can resume this when we actually have a bed." I said with a wink and climbed out. Jace growled by reluctantly climebd out and growled into the phone,

"What? I was kind of busy." but his face completely changed, the lines on his face smoothed and with a business-like voice he said, "Yes. We'll be there in no time, you guys head back, I'll have Clary get us to institute as quick as she can." he shut the phone and picked up his shirt then looked at me, "We have to go. Magnus and Alec went back today to check on things and everything was flipped and clawed. I don't see how demons could get inside the institute though..."

I quickly slid on my pants, clipped my bra, and slid on my shirt then I patted around, looking for my stele. I groaned realizing I forgot it then looked at Jace. He tossed me his stele and I quickly made a portal for Amatis's house. Once we got there, it was empty. We hurriedly walked into my old room and grabbed our shadow-hunting outfit and gear. I slid on my outfit as Jace put his on. I grabbed my stele, my cell phone, and my angel seraph. Jace handed me another one,

"Her name is _Lailah._" he said handing me blade. I tucked the second knife in my weapon belt.

"You have yet to pick your weapon."

"And that can wait, for now we have to get back to the Institute." I said quickly and drew a portal that led straight to the wall by the kitchen. I walked through the portal and was greeted by the intense smell of a filthy Raegon demon and another faint smell. How can a demon get in here? It's impossible.

"You smell that too?" Jace said, kneeling down and swiping the floor with his finger.

"I'm still trying to figure out, how, in the name of Gabriel, did the demon get in here?"

"Teleportation." a new voice said, we turned around to be greeted by Demeter.

"Teleportation? Inside the Institute? The demon would have burned up instantly." Jace said, his eyebrows squeezing together.

"It did." he said and pointed to a pile of ashes by the door, "The Raegon demon that attacked Clary."

"It's not possible, the Raegon physically couldn't have gotten in here."

"Like I said earlier, it was teleported." I noted the way Demeter shifted from one foot to the next or the way his eyes were _too_blank. There was something really suspicous about him but I didn't get the "vibe".

The familiar pain suddenly bursted through my head and my mind went blank.

What was happening?...

**MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! I LEAVE YOU THERE!**


	8. Who's Dying?

I fell to the ground, screaming and holding my head in my hands. This wasn't like last time. I thrashed in someones arms, they felt like a cage. And that inserted fear into me way more. Everything around me drowned out completely and all I could think about was the white pain that was shooting behind my eyelids. It was carrying through my neck, my arms, inside my chest, down my stomach, and through my legs.

"JACE!" someone shrieked. It was a pained shriek, like they were in _so _much pain. That voice...I think, was mine.

**Jace's POV**

She screamed, and that noise just broke my heart. She was in so much pain, I didn't know what was happening...I didn't know what was going on. I just knew that she was suffereing, and like always, I couldn't do anything about it.

"Why the hell are you standing there?" I yelled at Demeter, "Go get Magnus! Now!" I held Clary in my arms, tightening my muscles every second she squirmed and jolted. Suddenly, she shrieked. This one was ten times worse, holding so much more pain then everytime before.

"JACE!" she screamed. I shut my eyes tightly and looked away, still holding on to her. _I'm here, love. I'm here. Yet why can't I stop this for you?_All of a sudden, she fell limp, like a rag-doll. Her body just collapsed in my arms. In a soft, pained whisper, I heard, "Please make it stop, Jace..." then nothing.

"Clary?" I yelled, "Clary? Stay with me, love! Come on! Think of Isabelle and Alex. Magnus will be here any minute! Look even Church is here! Come on, open your eyes, babe! Please!" I begged, clutching her body to my chest, "Don't go to sleep! Come on, talk to me!"

A gurgling sound came from deep in Clary's throat, it sounds like something...something was boiling within her. Literally. Just what was going on. I heard footsteps and shouting. Red anger hazed over my eyes and I thought the only thing I could do was kill the bastard who did this to _my _Clary.

A man with cat-like eyes, and bright colored clothes ran in, looking calm. Next to him was a man with dark hair, dark eyes and dressed in shadow-hunting gear.

"Back away!" I roared, "Do. Not. Touch. Her!" My angel seraph slashed out.

"Jace. Breathe. It's me, Alex and Magnus. Demeter sent us."

Who are these people? _Jace, remember these are your friends. They're here to help. _These guys can be the traitors! I hissed, "Step away! I will **kill** you!"

In my arm's, Clary whimpered oh-so-lightly. Her heartbeat was becoming slower and her chest wasn't moving any longer.

The wizard with the cat-like eyes sighed, "Oh Jace." is all he said before he lifted his hand and blackness took over my vision.

_"Jace! Jace wake up!" Someone said, that voice resembled Clary's. She's awake? "Oh please Jace! Wake up!" _

_Someone splashed water on my face, "Wake the hell up!" Isabelle roared. _

_"I'll kiss you if you don't wake up..." I heard Magnus purr. You're the one who put me in this trance dammit! "Well that didn't work." _

_"Of course, he's not gay." _

_Why can't I wake up? Clary's awake that means I have to wake up! Come on, Jace!_

_**You're dying**_**. **_A voice said. No I'm not. __**Yes you are, you're dying and it's inevitable. **__Who are you? __**Someone who is able to tell you that you are dying. **__Thanks for the info, Sherlock. Now what's your name? __**You're dying. **__I disagree but I think we've established that. Now who are you? _

_No answer. I mentally called out again but no answer. Did I just imagine that? No...I don't think I did. _

**AN,**

**Short I know, I'm sorry but give me some reviews and I'll write a longer chapter:)**


	9. Big Bad Wolf

I woke up, my head aching in pain and my body tensed up. I rolled to the side trying to remember what happened. Leaving Idris with Clary. Arriving home with Clary. Talked about the demon. Demeter talking to us. Clary falling to the ground. Clary screaming my name. Then blank. I have no idea what happened after that... My mind clicked into place, Clary. I jumped from my bed and ran to Clary's bedroom.

I heard soft, faint breathing when I entered. Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, and Robert sat there, surrounding my beautiful red head. Everyone turned to look at me, Jocelyn and Isabelle's eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Is...she...ok?" I asked, in shock,"Why isn't she awake?" Striding over to Clary's bedside, I stroked her hair, "She should be awake, why isn't she awake?" I repeated, now getting worried and angry.

Magnus spoke first, "The demon that had stabbed her was clearly in this home last night. How it got here, well we're still trying to figure that out. But the scent Clary inhaled was poisonous to her-"

"Why isn't it poisonous to me?" I demanded.

"Let him speak, Jace." Robert said in a strong voice. I glared at my adopted father, but let Magnus continue.

"As I was saying, it reawakened the poison that was left behind in her and the poison started..." but Magnus couldn't continue, he turned away from me so Alec took over,

"The poison started burning all of her insides. Magnus was able to stop the poison from spreading and currently the poison has subsided. We just have to wait for her body to make its own progress, and when that happens, she'll wake up."

Anger swarmed inside me. Who dares to do this to _my _Clary? I stormed out of the room, leaving the calls of everyone behind. Stepping into my room, I got out _all_of my shadow-hunting gear. I put on my black pants then with my stele, I attempted at drawing on the runes. I put my black shirt on then I put on my belt and put every weapon I had in it. My Seraph blades, my swords, and my daggers.

If I walked out right now...nobody would let me leave, I looked at my window, I can easily break through it and look for the bastard. I'll kill him on spot and make him regret for _ever _doing this to Clary. I did exactly as I was thinking, I jumped through my window and landed gracefully on my feet. Nobody could see me as I walked past them on the busy streets of New York. Excellent, my glamour was up.

I walked towards the place I knew where the demon's loved to hang out. _Dragomir's Pub_. Owned by the Great Demon, Jaenite. Something suddenly came into my mind. I killed the demon that attacked Clary. So...last night...why did Demeter say it was the demon that attacked Clary. More importantly, how did he know? I turned around and sprinted back home. I arrived at the Institute in a matter of minutes and burst through the door.

"Jace!" Isabelle called out, "Where did you g-"

"Where's the bastard?" I demanded until I spotted him. I strode over to him and grabbed him by the collar. I pulled him up,

"How did you know? How did you know that Clary and I were attacked by Raegon demon?"

Demeter froze, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I snarled and let his collar go. Then without a second thought, I punched him in the face, with only half the strength I wanted to punch him with. Demeter stumbled back holding his eye,

"Answer my question, how did you know Clary and I were attacked by a Raegon demon the night we were coming home from the poetry reading?"

"I went to look at the sight after she was brought back, then I smelt the scent of a Raegon demon." he was lying. I knew it, and he knew I knew. I'll deal with him later, secondly, how did a Raegon demon get into the Institute. I killed the demon, so it went back to where it came from. But...then does that mean another Raegon demon came here while we were away.

"Then answer this, how did you know it was the Raegon demon that stabbed Clary, who was here last night?"

"I only assumed."

"That's enough, Jace." Maryse said, "Isabelle, can you treat his eye, it's going to leave a bruise."

Isabelle nodded and took Demeter away. I was still steaming with anger,

"Jace, do not ever leave the house to fight demons alone, again. Do you understand me, boy?"

I grunted,

"And do not, point fingers at our guests."

"I was simply asking him a question."

Alec snorted, "Yeah, using your fist."

Robert clapped me on my shoulder, "The was an excellent right hook!" he said with a booming laugh.

Marsye furrowed her eyebrows, "_That_ was rude and immature behavior!"

I rolled my eyes at Maryse, then turned to Robert, "Anything that I do is excellent." I said with a smirk and began walking to Clary's room, eager to see her, even if she was in a comatose.

I opened the door and saw a sleeping Magnus laying on the couch. His light snores made him seem less like a downworlder. My eyes wandered to my girlfriend and they stayed glued on her, my beautiful Clary. I stroked her red hair and listened to her soft breathing. I bent over to give her a light kiss on her lips, mine lingered on her lifeless lips for a bit till I stood up. I sat on the seat next to her bed, slipped my hand in hers and fell asleep from the sounds of Clary's tranquil breathing.

"Jace..." someone whispered, Clary! My eyes opened quickly and I swiftly turned to Clary to see her still fast asleep, emotionless. "Jace?" someone said again, oh... it was just Isabelle.

I turned to Isabelle and sighed, "Yes, Isabelle?"

"We're having a meeting in the study. Come on." she said, her sad eyes glued on Clary. I followed Isabelle out the door, not wanting to leave Clary's side. We walked into the study to see Alec, Maryse, Jocelyn, Luke, Robert, Magnus, Simon, and to my dismay...Demeter. I narrowed my eyes at him while walking past Demeter to sit next to Alec.

"Ok on with the facts, we know that Clary was attacked by a Raegon demon, we also know that it was mysteriously teleported _inside_the Institute. The unanswered questions are, who teleported it here, who had commanded it to attack Clary, and if Jace killed the Raegon demon that attacked Clary, that why was _another _Raegon demon appear here." Luke said, spreading out the map of New York City on the table. He pointed to a spot that was near Taki's restaurant, "This old building may have the glamour of a torn down estate but it actually is a nest for Raegon's. There aren't many there-"

"Is it possible that the demon wasn't completely dead...?" Alec said. I shook my head,

"No, I killed it. It shrunk away but there is the possibility that the demon was summoned back here."

I glared at Demeter who had shuffled in his seat, "Do you have anything to add, Demeter?" I said in a low voice.

Demeter ran a hand through his black hair, "For now, I am listening to what you guys are saying. I will form my theories after." he said.

Jocelyn nodded, "A great strategy."

I snorted but continued, "Tonight, I think that Alec, Isabelle, and I should go to the Pandemonium and capture a demon. We'll bring it into the back room, I can get it too talk." I said, shivering as I felt the excitement of the hunt.

"Because of your little show today, _you _can stay home from this one. I'm sure Alec, Isabelle, and Demeter can handle this one." Maryse said. My jaw dropped,

"Maryse. Do you know what you're saying?" I raged.

"Jace, son, calm down. It's just one hunt." Jocelyn said kindly.

I narrowed my eyes, "She's trying to replace me with this...this imbissile and you're telling me to calm down?" I glared at Demeter, who looked like this was the last place he wanted to be, "Fine. But when he _fucks_ up this mission, **do not** come to me. I'll be doing things on my own accord."

"No, you will not." Maryse said in an angry tone she opened her mouth to speak again but I interrupted her,

"Yes, I will, Maryse. You know how important this is too me and you expect me to sit around while Clary is in the room in a damn coma?"

"It's only for a day, Jace." Isabelle reasoned.

"And a day can make a difference, Izzy." I said then left the room and went to the only place where I felt accepted. To Clary's room. I didn't know what to expect when I was walking towards the room, but when I reached, I couldn't say that I was expecting her to wake up. But there always that sliver of hope when I walked into the room. Clary's lifeless body just lay on the bed, barely even breathing. I sighed and walked over to her, stroking her red hair, I bent over and lightly kissed her unresponsive lips.

"You sure are something." I mumbled, "I don't know what to do, you're the only one who's made me act this way, feel this way." I stroked her hair once more, "I love the way you walk, the way you talk, you're smile when I begin to get cocky, the way you flip your hair, the way you run your hands through your hair when you get stressed or nervous. I love when you fight with me, and I love the little sounds you make while training. More then all, I love your laugh." I sighed again, "Wake up soon, love. You're so going to get it when you wake up."

I heard a pair of clapping, turning my head, I saw that face of the Vamp Wannabe, that just _pissed_ me off, "Does she really mean that much to you?" Demeter asked, there was something about him. Ah, his eyes. They used to be blue...

I narrowed my eyes, "What she means to me, is non of your business."

"It is my business when I see something I like." he said, pointing at Clary. Within a second I was holding Demeter up by the neck,

"Don't even think about it, you bastard." I snarled possessively. Demeter broke my grip and leaned against the door, as if nothing happened.

Demeter smirked, "You know, Jace. I've heard a lot of things about you, that you're strong, courageous, brave, cocky, arrogant, terrifying, and even 'cool'. But I haven't heard of you being _jealous_ over a girl. It's kind of...pathetic." he said, eyeing me too see my reaction.

I snorted, "Pathetic? Kid, I don't think you know the definition of pathetic yet. Pathetic, is what I think when I see you. It's pathetic that you think you can fool everyone in this house. It's _pathetic_ to watch you struggle through it."

"Ah, so this is the arrogant Blake?"

"Wow, you also want to know something else that's pathetic? The fact that you have to name characteristics on my personality. Maybe if you took some notes, you would be able to get a girl." I scrunched my nose, "Nah, not even then."

"Girls? What do you know about girls?" he said, getting defensive.

I laughed, unable to control myself. What do _I_ know about girls? I realized that it wasn't only me laughing either, Izzy was standing behind Demeter, holding the wall as support.

"There's one more thing you should know about our 'strong, courageous, brave, cocky, arrogant, terrifying, and cool' Jace. He is-sorry _was_ the biggest womanizer out there."

Suddenly, before Demeter could say anything, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his knee's buckling. I caught him and sat him down on the chair.

"What the hell just happened?" Izzy exclaimed, her brown eyes widened in shock.

Before I could reply, Demeter opened his eyes, that were now back to the blue color I had seen the first time he was here. His eyes widened, "Excuse me." he said, his voice now different and he got up instantly and left.

"Didn't he seem different before he fainted?" Izzy asked. I nodded,

"His voice even sounded different." Izzy looked at me worriedly, "Listen, Izzy." I said, "There's something not right about that guy, and I'm going to find out what that is..."

"Ohhh! Look at the big bad Jace getting all serious!" she said sarcastically.

I smirked, "This big bad Jace is about to blow down some fucking bricks."


	10. The Information

I had all my papers spread out by Clary's bed. Lately I had refused to leave her side, since it has already been two weeks since she's been in a coma. All my papers revolved around Demeter, _who_ he really is. They all say the same thing; started training at the age of 9. His parents are Timothy and Sharon Quasar. He got his official Shadowhunter initiation at the age of 12. All the basics. But I did find one interesting thing, From the ages of 13-15 he had constant disappearances and then would reappear two weeks later, not remembering _anything_ that happened.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Clary's bed. It was making me insane that I couldn't hear Clary's voice. Couldn't feel her touch, her lips.

"Why are you up so late, Jace?" Maryse asked, appearing in the doorway. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock. 4:45 A.M.

"Researching."

Maryse sighed, "Why are you doing this, Jace?"

"I wasn't lying when I told you I was working on my own now. I don't trust Demeter handling Clary. He's off."

"What do you mean off?"

I motioned for her to come closer, "He doesn't seem right. One minute he's all innocent, the next he's naming out all my qualities in an unfamiliar tone."

"So?"

"Then explain his eyes, one minute they're blue and the next they're black."

"You know eye colors don't mean anything."

"God damn it, Maryse! Then look at this," I showed her the paper, "_'From the ages of 13 through 15, Demeter Quasar has had mysterious disappearances. It is noted that he vanishes for at least 2 weeks, then reappears back in his bed, not recalling anything." _

Maryse scrutinized the paper, "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because nobody wanted you to know."

"How did you get this?"

"I have my ways." Hence, Magnus.

"I'll look into this, but meanwhile...don't harass Demeter."

I snorted as Maryse walked out. I leaned my head on the side of Clary's hand and sighed. My eyes began drooping shut and the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

The next night was the same. Looking for information on Demeter. Waiting for Clary to wake up. Looking for more information. Waiting some more for Clary to wake up. And it goes on.

"You're done." Isabelle said, as she finished applying the last of my runes. It felt strange having someone other than Clary drawing my runes now.

"Jace. Let's go." Alec said, popping into my room. I pulled my shirt over my head and strapped on my weapon belt.

"I'm ready." Lately there had been a lot of Raegon demon sightings. And I can bet you this isn't a coincidence. Alec, Isabelle and I walked over to the Pandemonium and easily slid in. Isabelle covered one corner, Alec covered the side with the windows, and I covered the door area. We didn't need bait tonight because they were everywhere. I could smell them. At least 4 minor Raegon's and 2 greater ones. Which were obviously mine. I felt a smile play on my lips when I cradled my seraph blade in my hand.

"Hey girls." I said with a wink. Both of the greater Raegon's were sitting at the bar, gazing at the humans.

"Shadow hunter. What an honor." The woman hissed. Behind the glamour, I saw a nasty creature with horns oozing green liquid, black eyes, scaly skin, no nose, and large fangs with slime coating its chin.

"I would say it's my pleasure," I said, eyeing the greater male Raegon, "But that would be a complete lie."

The male demon smiled, behind the facade, I saw skin with open pores around its face, white pus was oozing out of the pores. Big, sharp teeth that came out of the non-existent lips. Eyes that were completely black. It looked like something that would hide under a child's bed at night.

"By the Angel, you really _are_ hideous." I said to male demon, faking a gag that was followed by laughter.

The demon took that as an insult and snarled. I clicked my tongue, "Now now, no need for that." The demon growled and snatched me by the arm, I ached to rip my hand out of his slimy grip and let it really know who's stronger. But I didn't. I allowed him and the other Raegon's to drag me over to the back storage room where they thought they were going to devour me. But as soon as the door closed, I smirked dangerously and ripped my arm out of its grip. Grabbing its body, I flung it towards the far wall and immediately dug my seraph blade into its heart. It quickly simmered away.

I turned to the others and smiled. "Oh helpless me," I said tossing the seraph blade from one hand to the other, "Oh _poor_ me. I can't even handle myself against 1 demon, let alone 6." I glanced at the spot where the dead Raegon demon once was, "I mean 5."

The demons had shed their glamour and were now looking at me like a madman. Oh no, I'm _far_ worse than a madman.

"Let's dance, ladies!" I roared then flied forward, barely slicing the arm of one of the minor demons. I twirled on it and grasped its head in my hand and pulled it apart from the body, then just to be sure, I stabbed my blade into its chest. I spun around and met the next attacker with a punch to the shoulder and a kick to the chest. It flew back and I killed it easily. 3 left. I laughed as I killed the other two, and then took my time with the third one. The last greater demon.

"So you're going to tell me _everything_."

"I'm going to tell you **nothing.**"

I nodded, "We'll see about that." I took out my second seraph blade and stabbed it through its thigh so it wouldn't dare to move. The demon screamed in pain. I took my other blade and slowly began cutting the horn. It began screaming and writhing in pain.

"Ok!" it shrieked, "I shall tell you what you want to know!"

I smiled, "Now that's a good demon." I sat in front of the demon, "Tell me who's your leader, where's your hideout, and what you know about the Shadow-Hunters of this area."

"You are asking for too much, Shadow-Hunter."

"And you're not quite grasping the situation. Here, I'll be nice and explain. If you don't listen to me and answer the questions, then I'm going to kill you _very_ painfully. I'm going to make you scream and scream. But, if you do be a good boy and answer my question, then I'm going to kill you very quickly and easily."

It grunted, "Our leader is Marckroff. He seems to be a mixture of Raegon demon and-"

"Ulsof demons." I completed. It nodded,

"Our hideout...our hideout is in the abandoned building next to Dragomir's Pub, it's under a glamour though. We've all been informed that all the Shadow-Hunter's in this area are very dangerous and to be gone after in caution, except for one. That redhead that was injected with our poision." I had to clench my fist, "She's to be sought after and put as much poison in her as possible."

"Why?" I growled,

"Because she is to be our vessel."

"Your vessel for what?"

It smiled, "My time is up." it said, ripping the blade out of its thigh and stabbed itself in the heart. I roared,

"NO!" My hand slammed into the fist. I was so close! Isabelle and Alec rushed in.

"What'd you find out?" Alec said.

"Plenty of things."

"Like what, Jace?" Isabelle said.

"Just be ready, we are going to ambush the Raegon's hideout tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Alec exclaimed, "There's no way, Blake. If that is their hideout, then we 3 can't handle it alone, we need atleast..."

"Don't say his name." I growled. "Let's call it a night, I want to see Cary."

We got home fast by running. As soon as I walked through the door, I knew something had changed. I ran up to Cary's room as fast as possible and my heart jumped.

"Jace." Cary said with a smile, "I'm back."


End file.
